Technical Field
The present invention relates to a far side airbag device.
Related Art
Occupant restraint systems are known in which a lower section of an airbag bag body for restricting movement of an occupant toward the collision side in the event of a side-on collision deploys at a position between the vehicle occupant and a console, further to the lower side than an upper face of the console (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-081958).
In the configuration of JP-A No. 2012-081958, a positioning structure, formed by coupling together the airbag bag body and an anchor, etc. on a seat side using a tensile member such as a strap, is employed in order to position the lower section of the airbag bag body on the seat side of the console. However, in order to fix the tensile member to the anchor, etc. on the seat side, an additional component, and an operation to fix the tensile member to the seat side is required such that there is room for improvement from the perspective of simplifying the system structure.